Riley's favorites
by Chargedlion
Summary: (written in Riley's POV unless it says otherwise) Riley writes down some of her favorite things about Maya. Rilaya friendship (now with extra chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Hi journal! Isn't today a lovely day? I think it is. Today I wanted to write about my favorite things about Maya/favorite things that Maya does. She's my best friend in the whole wide world, so there is plenty of thing that I love about her, so here we go!

 **Her Eyes**

They are so blue! Well, thats not the only reason. There's just something about them that make me feel better. It's like her eyes are smiling at me. With her eyes and head-tilt thing she does, it's like my best friend is a loving puppy. Sometimes I wish my eyes were as blue as hers, even though I love having brown eyes. They have this sparkle of mischievous in them always, like she always has a plan. Of course when I'm feeling sad, her expression softens and I can easily melt in her gaze. I love Maya's eyes!

 **her smile**

What's not to love about Maya's smile? My favorite smile of hers is when she's playful; she smirks which indicates that I'm about to get tackled! I've noticed that she smiles the most when she's with me or Shawn. Even though she's never admitted it, i know she loves him. I hate it when she's sad because she doesn't smile then. The first thing I do is try and make her smile. She got dimples too, which I love! Dimples are awesome and they add to your charm. So basically her smile is just amazing!

 **Her kisses**

yeah, I know it sappy, but forehead kisses are the best thing ever. She always so gentle when she kisses my forehead or cheek. It's as I you can feel her love when she kisses your cheek/forehead. My favorite is when she comes up behind me and kisses my cheek unexpectedly. For being such a random and weird person, she sure is good a giving affection. Oh wait no..that was a description of me. anyways, I think she's great at giving affection. Maya's the best, I love her!

 **her playfulness**

Maya is a very playful person, much like me. We often get into tickle fight or play wrestling. She's stronger than she looks! She usually uses her playfulness at sleepovers because we stay up late, but sometimes she uses it to help me feel better. Even when I'm sick or sad she always is about to get me to smile with her weirdness. Of course after we are done with the tickling and stuff we usually end up laughing a lot, which is probably one of the best feelings in the world. Playful Maya is the best!

 **Her voice**

Not only is Maya an amazing singer, her voice is soft and gentle. Sure Maya is a tough person, but when I'm sad she knows how to talk to me. She whispers "I love you" into my ear and tells me everything is gonna be alright. Maya is actually really good at stuff like that, you just gotta get to know her to realize that. Did I mention she's a great singer? Well she's reeeealy good at it. People don't get to hear her sing much, I wished she would sing more.

 **Her hugs**

Her hugs are the warmest thing ever! I like it when she sleeps over in the winter because she lets me cuddle with her. She is always so soothing and caring, even when she's hugging me. Sometimes she strokes my hair or rests her chin on my shoulder, which I quite honestly love. Even though she is shorter than me, when we are lying down she let's me snuggle into her neck, being that I can't do that while standing. Maya is always warm, it's so weird. I've never felt her be cold before, even though she says she feels cold!

 **her protectiveness**

Even though we are in the same grade, Maya is older than me. She is very protective of me and doesn't want me to see anything bad. She acts like my big sister, which I have no problem with. Not only does she protect me from seeing things bad, she also protects me from bullies. I have had people not lie me because of my weirdness, but Maya has always been there for me. Its not like I'm not protective of her, I just love how passionate she is about protecting me.

 **when she's affectionate**

i know I've already mentioned stuff like this, but this deserves its own category. When she nuzzles against my cheek I just want to hug her and never let her go. I love it when she leans against my shoulder and sighs happily, it makes me feel like the greatest friend ever! One thing she does is stroke my cheek when I'm sad, I wish she did that more often I love it! Maya is a very affectionate person, so she never lets me down when I'm sad and need some comfort.

* * *

 **no ones pov**

Riley didn't hear Maya come in through the window behind her. Maya looked over at her and smiled; she knew exactly what to do. She crept up behind Riley and suddenly kissed her cheek. Riley jumped and fell off the chair she was sitting on. Maya started laughing while helping Riley up. She looked over and realized that Riley was writing in her journal. Before she could react, Maya picked up her journal. Riley jumped over and tried to take it, but Maya stiff-armed her so she couldn't take it. "Wonder what kind of stuff you have in here riles," Maya said with a smirk. "Give it back Maya! That's personal," Riley said, trying to take it from her. Maya just smiled and read the page it was opened to. She soon realized that this page was about her. She started reading it and found herself smiling at everything she said about her. Riley was surprised that Maya wasn't mad about writing about her in something personal. Maya got an idea after reading what Riley had to say about her. "So, forehead kisses are you favorite then," Maya said with the head-tilt Riley mentioned. Riley smiled, she knew what Maya was doing. Maya flashed her playfully smile and kissed her forehead. Then she nuzzled against Riley's cheek and whispered, "Thanks for all the things you said about me." She stepped back a little and stroked her cheek gently. Riley smiled again and said, "Are you just doing everything I mentioned at once?" Maya hugged her and said, "What do you think dork?" Riley sighed and melted into the hug, now almost glad Maya found the journal. "I love you too," Maya whispered in her ear.


	2. Extra

This isn't another journal entry, but it definitely still has to do with it. Best friend fluff :)

* * *

Whenever Maya would sleepover or vise versa, Riley and her would typically end up cuddling and hugging each other. Every night then, just before Riley falls asleep, she hears and soft "I love you," and feels a kiss on her forehead. She loved that, even though it only lasted a few seconds. She could feel all of her love put into those words and that kiss on the forehead. It brings comfort and the feeling of safety to her. Maya also hums softly, knowing that it helps her feel content. Riley listens intently to it as she's slowly lulled to sleep. Maya's voice; softer than anyone could ever imagine. Her whispers are so sweet and kind that you wouldn't think your listening to the right person. Riley always looks a Maya in wonder when she whispers; wondering how someone so tough and strong could be so gentle when speaking. Riley can't remember how many times she begged her to stay; not wanting the affection to stop. Maya always stays, but she still feels like she needs to ask her to stay. Maya often rests her lips on her forehead, not kissing it, but simply letting her know that she's there. Riley loved it; she loved her. Three words she'd use to describe her at these times are gentle, loving, and caring, all for obvious reasons. Riley loved Maya and Maya loved her, just the way its always been.

* * *

Maya climbed into bed next to Riley and smiled. Riley smiled back and said playfully, "Nice of you to join me." Maya laughed and said, "Well, I just didn't want to sleep on the floor." Riley laughed as well, shaking her head at Maya's humor. She always liked it when she was playful, but as of right now she was especially tired. Maya noticed, so she inched closer 'til her lips were touched Riley's forehead; not a kiss, but still there. Riley smiled tiredly and hugged her. Maya hugged back and whispered against her forehead, "You tired?" Riley got lost in that soft voice of her's, so it took a second to respond. "Yeah, but I don't want this to stop. Stay." Maya tilted he head down until they were forehead to forehead. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered softly. Riley smiled and nuzzled closer to her. Maya smiled back and began to hum quietly. Riley, who was already drowsy, begun closing her eyes and sighing in contentment. Maya grinned at her tired best friend and hugged her even closer. She nuzzled her a little and continued to hum. Riley let out a little sigh, which Maya found adorable, but she wouldn't admit it. Right before Riley fell asleep, Maya pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I love you." Riley smiled and fell into a Deep sleep; safe in her best friend's arms.


End file.
